Filia Medici
"Filla Medici was just an ordinary school girl before her hair got possessed by a parasite named Samson. She had amnesia, even though she's too young for this since that disease is way more common to senior adults. Looks like she's going to see if she's ready to destroy Rubyists or what after the Treaty of Wernara concluded. Even though she was a former anti-Rubyist, she did not do anything that's against the innocent people who support does Rubyism in reality due to some unknown good reasons from her teacher, according to the UN's research. She was arrested for treason since she was illegally supporting the Medici Mafia, and now she's also being arrested by the New Central Powers after being framed to kill the Ambassador of New Central Powers to Canopy Kingdom by the Belkan Grey Men. She was lucky for not attending the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony after she was being imprisoned. She'll be released by the Central File 054D so that she can stop being framed to be able to find out who's behind the USRAC War. After this, her parents will protect her from our enemies, whenever they're Rubyist or anti-Rubyist, in their responsibility to protect each other, but they should never be against Rubyism in truth after they heard about 'The Journey Home.' Now she'll get her revenge on the Belkan Grey Men after being framed, and soon, she might to become volunteered schoolgirl who can defeat these evildoers for her revenge so she can restore the peace and go on with her adventures. Hope that works." --Su Ji-Hoon, Filia Filia (JP: フィリア) was once a normal school girl, until one night, her hair was possessed by the Parasite named Samson, resulting in amnesia. She is the daughter of Amelia and Marcus Medici, making her Lorenzo's granddaughter and Vitale's niece. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away,after Treaty of Wernara has been signed,she survived from New Central Powers and the Black Egrets that she won't be affected by Anti-Rubyism and Rubyism. Until before Assassination of Cuphead as after the First Schädeltöten Assassination, she has been under arrested by riot troopers of New Central Powers for illegal supporting Medici Mafia. Also,she was freed and released by her parents,Parasoul and Werman Reich's Ratte Police in during the Battle of Canopolis since they need her to against crimes of Medici Mafia or saving Canopolis, according from the Central File 054D However,it will make her parents protect her from Rubyist enemies in their protect responsibility.Later,she can become a arbitration of Parasoul's Wallop Challenge that she will have her responsibility for showed who are winners and can help Gals of Inkwell Isle (Ms. Chalice,Cala Maria,Baroness Von Bon Bon,Sally Stageplay,Hilda Berg and Rumor Honeybottoms) with Gals of Black Egrets (Parasoul,Umbrella,both Roxie,Molly and Sara Zodelin). After Parasoul's Wallop Challenge,she informed to everyone that Gals of Inkwell Isle win in this challenge.Also,she even joined Grand Alliance since they protected her parents. After Cuphead has gone in his assassination, she will be mentioned that she has met Jane Aquira,which they will enter a theater of Inkwell Isle Three for stop Sally Stageplay commit suicide. In during Operation Wallop, she become one special commander of Grand Alliance after Assassination of Cuphead that she is no longer to be help Medici Mafia, except for her parents. And that is why she will save anyone and everyone from enemies,commit suicide and attackers. Category:Characters Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Medici Mafia Members Category:Females Category:Schoolgirls Category:Skullgirls